The Boy Who Sneaks Into My Window
by Inukagfan27
Summary: Kagome and her older brother Sota are abused by their father.One night,Kagome starts crying, blaming herself Suddenly, Sotas best friend and neighbor, Inuyasha is tapping on her window.Ever since that night of him comforting her, they do it every night. Will Kagome see this more than friendship?Will Inuyasha help her through her nightmares and problems?Full sum inside betterthansum
1. Chap 1:The Boy Who Sneaks Into My Window

**Hey guys! This is my new story and I hope you guys enjoy this! It's a bit different but I got it from a book that I have been reading. It still deals with Kagome being abused and falling in love with who else but Inuyasha of course!**

 **Full Summary:**

 **Kagome and her older brother Sota are abused by their father. One night, after being sent to her room, Kagome starts crying, blaming herself. Suddenly, Sotas best friend and neighbor, Inuyasha is tapping on her window. Ever since that night of him comforting her, they do it every night because Kagome ends up waking up screaming in terror and no one else can calm her down except Inuyasha. But, during the day, Inuyasha is completely different and acts like a "flirting man whore douche who is an ansshole" and at night he is a kind, caring, protective hanyou which Kagome adores. Will Kagome see this more than friendship? Will Inuyasha help her through her nightmares and problems? What will Sota think if he ever finds out? Will he find out or will they keep it a secret?**

 **Chapter 1: The Boy Who Sneaks Into My Window**

Kagome sat on the counter watching her mother cook dinner in a bit of rush. She watched intently at her mothers hands, noticing how much of a panic she was in, her eyes checking the clock every minute. Kagome knew why; her father was due to be home in exactly eighteen minutes and her father liked the dinner on the table as soon as he got in.

Sota wandered in playing with a pair of his two favorite action figures. "Mom can I go play over at Inuyasha's?" he asked, giving her a big pair of adorable puppy dog eyes.

Their mom looked over at the clock and shook her head quickly. "Not right now Sota. Dinners about to be ready soon and we need to eat as a family." Kagome noticed her mother wince slightly at her own words.

Sota's face fell but he nodded understandingly and went over to sit next to Kagome. She instantly grabbed one of his toys out of his hands and laughed, watching him gasp then take it back smiling and rolling his eyes at her. He was an adorable kid, with coal black hair and deep brown eyes with an almost golden looking color of flecks in them. He was Kagomes older brother, and as older brothers went, he was the best. He always took care of her at home and at school as well, making sure no one picked on her. Sofa was the only one allowed to pick on her, and to his least content, his best friend Inuyasha, who happened to live next door to them.

"So Kags, have any homework you need help with?" he asked, nudging Kagome in the shoulder. He was ten and Kagome was two years younger than him so he always helped her with her schoolwork.

"Nope, I didn't get any" Kagome replied with a bright smile, swinging her dangling legs over the counter.

"Okay kids, go set the table for me. You know. Exactly right, okay?" Their mother asked, sprinkling cheese over some type of pasta and putting it into the oven. Sota and Kagome jumped down from the counter at the same time and grabbed the correct supplies to set the table with. They both headed towards the dining room, their hands filled with utensils, plates, and napkins.

Kagomes father was very particular about everything. If anything wasn't exactly right, he would get angry and no one in the family wanted that. Kagomes mom always told her, her father had a stressful job. He always got easily annoyed if they did anything wrong. At five thirty everyday he would come home , they would eat dinner straight away, then Kagome and Sota would go straight to their bedrooms where they played silently until seven thirty, when they would have to go to bed.

'I hate this time of day.' Kagome thought, 'Everything was fine until he came home, then everyone changed. Sota would become quiet and wouldn't smile anymore. Mother would have a look on her face, like fear or worry, and would always rush around, plumping up the couch cushions. And I stand there silently wishing I could hide in my room and never come out.' Kagome continued to think.

Kagome and Sota sat down at the perfectly set table silently waiting for the door to open with a click signaling he was home. Kagome could feel her stomach fluttering, her hands sweating while she prayed silently in her head that her father had a good day and would be normal tonight.

She thought of the rare moments when he would be in a good mood and hug and kiss her. How he told her how much of a special little girl she was and how much he loved her. 'That's usually on a Sunday though' Kagome thought quietly to herself.

Every Sunday, mother would take Sota to hockey practice so she was home by herself with her father. 'Those are the worst days' she thought. But Kagome would never tell anyone about those times, or how he touched her and told her how pretty she was. 'I hate those days, I wish the weekends would never come' Kagome thought glumly to herself. 'I much rather have it be a school day when I only have to see him at dinner time. I definetly prefer him looking at me with angry eyes than those soft eyes.' She told herself, waiting patiently for the door to click open.

Those pair of soft eyes made Kagome uncomfortable and made her hands shake. Kagome then remembered that it was thankfully Monday so she had almost a week before having to face it again.

A couple minutes later father walked in. Sota shot her a look that said to behave and held her hand under the table. Father had black hair, the same as Sotas and Kagomes. He had blue eyes and was always frowning.

"Hello kids" he spoke in his deep loud voice. Kagome felt a shudder tingle down her spine as he spoke. Father put down his briefcase to the side of the table and took his seat at the head of the table. Kagome tried to not show any reaction to him; in fact, she tried not to move at all. She thought it was always her that got everyone in trouble or that did something wrong. It always seemed to be her that made things worse for everyone.

'It never used to be like this, I used to be daddy's little girl' Kagome thought about the sad truth. But ever since father had started his job three years ago, he changed. Kagomes relationship with her own father changed completely. Kagome knew he still favored her over Sota, but when he came home from work every night, it was like he wanted to pretend that Kagome and Sota weren't there.

The way Kagomes father looked at Sota was like he was wishing he didn't exist, which make Kagomes stomach hurt to see him look at her brother like that.

"Hello Dad" They both replied at the same time. Just then Kagome saw her mother rushing in with the pasta and a plate of garlic bread. "This looks nice, Ai" he said, giving her a brief smile. They all started to eat in silence as Kagome fought to not shift in her seat uncomfortably. "So Sota, how was school?" He asked Kagomes big brother, making her stiffen in worry for him.

Kagome saw Sota shoot a nervous look towards their father. "It was good, thank you. Today I tried out for the hockey team Inuyasha and I were" he started, but my father nodded, not listening.

"That's great, son" he interjected. "How about you Kagome?" He asked her, shifting his gaze to her. Kagome stiffened up, remembering to be polite and not to ramble. "Good, thank you" she replied quietly. "Speak up child!" He shouted at her, making her instantly flinch, wondering if he was going to hit her or send her up to her room with no dinner.

"It was good, thank you" Kagome repeated a little a louder to watch her father frown at her before turning his head towards her mother. "So, Ai, what did you do today?" He asked her while eating his food.

"Well, I went to the supermarket and got shampoo that you like and then did some ironing" she replied quickly. Kagome could tell by her mothers voice that she prepared yet another answer so she wouldn't say anything innapropriate to make him angry.

Kagome reached her hand out for her drink but wasn't paying attention, knocking the cup over and watching the contents spill all over the table. Everyone's eyes darted to father. "Shit Kagome! You stupid little bitch!" He screamed before grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her away from the table.

Suddenly, Kagomes back met the wall, pain climbing up her back. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She knew her father hated crying, it just made it worse. He said only weak people cried. She watched him draw back his hand and instantly knew she was going to get slapped. Kagome held her breath and waited for the impact, knowing there was nothing else to do but to wait for it; just like all the other times.

Sota jumped up from his chair and threw himself at Kagome, wrapping his arms around her tightly, covering her. His back faced their father as he protected his little sister. "Get the hell off of her, Sota! She needs to learn to be more careful!" Father yelled before he grabbed him by his clothes and threw him to the floor. His hand then met Kagomes face, sending her to the floor, before he turned around and kicked Sota in the leg, making him whimper loudly. "You don't ever get in my way again, you little shit!" He yelled at Sota, who was curled up on the floor.

Silent tears flowed down Kagomes face. She hated to see her brother being hurt. 'He was only trying to protect me' she thought sadly. She knew well by now that, that was what her brother did every time. He would provoke him so he would take it out on him and not her.

Father picked up his plate and drink and headed to the lounge to finish his food while muttering something about them being 'the worst kids in the world' and 'how the hell did he get stuck with this life'.

Kagome crawled over to her brother and wrapped him in her arms and held him like he was her lifeline while crying. She heard him groan and push himself up to sitting, and start hugging her back, rubbing his hand across her stinging cheek while hissing through his teeth. "I'm so sorry Sota. I'm so sorry" Kagome mumbled quietly, crying into his shoulder.

Sota just shook his head. "It's alright Kags, it wasn't your fault" he told her with a brief smile before standing to his feet, groaning. Kagome instantly stood up and helped him up. She heard movement and looked over to see her mother frantically clearing the table.

"Go eat your dinners in your room, okay?" She told them quickly before kissing them big on the cheek. Kagome instantly knew what her mother was doing. She was going to go do damage control, and talk to her father because of her own mistake or he would be grumpy for the rest of the night and she needed to calm him down before he did anything else rational. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you both. Please be quiet, and whatever happens, stay in your rooms" she ordered them both, kissing them again on the cheeks, handing them their half eaten dinners, and pushing them towards the back hallway.

Their house was pretty nice, with four bedrooms and it was all on one level. Kagome knew her father earned good money so they lived in a nice area. But she much rather preferred the smaller house they lived in before. 'Maybe father would be the same. Taking us to the park and buying me toys and candy' Kagome thought sadly. Sofa came to her room and they both ate in silence, sitting on the floor near her bed. Kagome felt Sota grab her hand when they both heard their father shouting at mother in the lounge, something smashing, and Kagome winced.

She started to sob so Sota wrapped his arm around her shoulder, squeezing gently. Kagome thought he always seemed so much older; he was so much more mature than she was. "It's okay. Everything okay Kags. Don't worry" he cooed, stroking his fingers through her black Raven hair.

Once Kagome started to calm down, and the shouting stopped, they played snap cards for a while. When they were in the middle of the game, they both heard stomping coming up the hallway. She saw Sota stiffen up as the footsteps passed her door. The footsteps didn't stop though which Kagome thanked God silently in her head. "It's past seven o' clock. I better go to my room" Sota told Kagome while looking at her alarm clock. "Lock your door. I'll see you in the morning" he told her wth a wink. He left Kagomes room and she watched him creep across the hallway to his room before turning back to her. "Lock your door, Kags" he whispered to her, waiting there, watching her do it to make sure she was safe.

Kagome shut her door and locked it quickly like he told her to. She put her ear up to the wood, listening to make sure he did it as well. She ran to her bed and hopped on it, crying silently. She couldn't seem to stop, she kept sobbing and sobbing. 'It was all my fault and I got my brother hurt again!' she thought in anger at herself while she continued to sob. 'And probably mother too, after hearing that crash' she thought, feeling no hope and disappointment in herself.

Suddenly, there was a scratching, tapping noise on her window. Kagome snapped up to see Inuyasha outside, giving her a sad look. She got up and ran to her window before quickly unlocking it and sliding it up, wondering what on earth he was doing there. 'Shouldn't he be at home?' She wondered.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? You need to go, now!" Kagome whisper yelled at him, shaking her head fiercely. But the stupid boy climbed through the window into her room and closed the window.

Kagome held her breath, her wide eyes darting over to her door. 'If my father caught him here he would go crazy!' Kagome thought. Father didn't like Inuyasha coming over to our house and play, he always said he was too noisy. "Inuyasha,get out!" She whispered, desperately trying to push him back towards her window. She winced, wondering what would happen if her father heard the window open and knew Inuyahsa was there.

Inuyasha didn't budge; he just wrapped his arms around her tightly, and pulled her against his chest. Kagome tried to push him away but he just held her tighter, making sure not to crush her.

"It's okay" he whispered, stroking her hair. Kagome whimpered before crying again into his chest; thoughts of Sota being hurt flooded her brain.

Inuyasha was tall for his age; he was ten, just like Sota. They were best friends, ever since the Higurashis moved in four years ago. He had hair that was a mix between silver and white that shined in the moonlight and golden eyes that were sweet as honey. When Inuyasha looked at her, it made her feel like she could fly. He was very cute; all of Kagomes friends had crushes on him for some reason. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't get on at all though. He teased her all the time, he tripped her, pulled her hair, and he had this annoying habit of calling her Angel for some reason, he called her that ever since the moment he met her and it really made her mad.

'What on earth is he doing here? And why is he hugging me? Maybe he thinks this is Sotas room, maybe he went to the wrong window- but that can't be right, because Sotas room is on the other side of the hallway, his window faces into the backyard' Kagome thought, her mind rambling on.

Kagome pulled back to look at him. For some reason he looked so sad; he had tears in his eyes as he continued to hold her. He knew about Kagomes father. One day Sota was covered in bruises and blurted it out. They both begged him to not say anything, and he never did.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" She whispered as she wiped her face but the tears continued falling.

Inuyasha just pulled her back on the bed and rocked her gently, just like Sota did when she cried. Kagome looked at his chest and noticed he was wearing Power Rangers shorts and t-shirt. She frowned, wondering why he would wear that, it was freezing outside. Then it dawned on her that he was wearing his pajamas. Her eyes glanced over at her clock to see it was half past eight. She had been crying for over an hour.

"I saw you through the window. I just wanted to come and make sure you were alright" he whispered back, still hugging her tightly.

Kagome looked over at the window. His room was opposite of hers so she could see through into Inuyashas room, which meant he could see into hers. Kagome bit her lip 'Oh god, he'd seen me crying. He must think I look weak' she thought while chewing on her soft lip. The only people she ever cried in front of were her Mother and Sota.

"I'm okay, you need to go" she whispered, pushing him again, trying to get him off of her bed.

Inuyasha just shook his head. "I'm not leaving until you stop crying" he stated, pulling her down so they were laying on her bed, facing each other. His arms were wrapped so tightly around her that she couldn't even squirm if she wanted to. She felt safe and warm. Kagome scooted even closer to him, pressing her whole body into his and sobbed on his chest.

She woke in the morning, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. She gasped and her eyes shot over to her clock that read 6:20 am. "Inuyasha!" She whispered, shaking him.

"Ahh, what, mom?" He asked with his eyes still shut.

"Shhhh!" She hissed, quickly covering his mouth before he said anything else. 'I can't believe we fell asleep, this is so bad' Kagome thought in disbelief, wanting the floor to create a hole and swallow her.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at her, shocked, then he looked around at her room. "Oh no, did I fall asleep?" He asked, rubbing his eyes before running a hand through his hair that had a few strands sticking up and some were bundled up in knots at the back of his head.

"You need to go home, Inuyasha! Quick!" Kagome hissed, pushing him towards the window. He opened it up and started to climb down before Kagome reached out to grab his hand to stop him. Inuyasha stopped and looked up at her, a confused expression on his face. "Thanks" she told him, smiling gratefully at him. 'I really needed that hug last night. That was probably the best thing Inuyasha has ever done for me' Kagome thought, still smiling.

He smiled back. "You're welcome, Angel" he repiled, before climbing down smiling.

Kagome watched him crawl through the hole in the fence and back up into his window. He smiled and waved at her. She waved back before getting dressed. The thought of Inuyasha sneaking over here and being in the house when he wasn't allowed, made her stomach hurt. 'We were so lucky not to have gotten caught' she thought with relief. Kagome dreaded to think what would have happened if Inuyashas parents checked on him to not see him in his bed last night, or what would've happened if she didn't wake up early. She shuddered to think what her father would do if he would've walked in to find Inuyasha in the house at night-time.

 **Okay guys here's the first chapter and here's a good place to stop. We've met all the characters and we all know their personalities or characteristics. Well, almost everyone's characters and personality. You'll just to have to find out next chapter :P please review and tell me your opinions or ideas. And fyi, this story won't have the characters at the same age for the rest of the story. Next chapter they will be grown up which means some swear words and more "mature" things in the future. Anyways, please review, favorite, tell your friends, tell your friends sisters, tell your friends sisters uncles, tell your friends sisters uncles cats ^_^ anyways, hope you enjoyed! Cia!**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENTS

**Hey guys! I have an announcement to make! I realized that it was a bit irresponsible of me to make a second story like this when I can hardly even update the first one recently. I should've waited until I finished my first stroy which is what I'm going to do. I'm putting this story on hold since this story doesn't have nearly as many views or followers compared to my first one. Which kinda surprised me tbh! My first story, the first chapter I posted got over 2k views and this story only got 66 xD. I actually thought my followers for my first one woukd alk check out my second one but that obviously never ended up happening. I'm _VERY_ proud, thankful, and haply to uave this many followers, reviews, favorites, and views so please don't give up on me! I've been writing for over a year on here and started my first story on my birthday. I remember getting only 2 reviews on my forst chapter and feeling sad but then I looked at other stories that had 0 (I'm not saying people with 0 reviews aren't good because I actually read some of the non popular ones which are better than most) and that gave me the slightest hope to carry on. And now look where I'm at! I have over 12k views (almost to 13k), 66 reviews, 54 favorites, and 63 followers! I'm so so so so happy to have this many people actually care about my story...everyone at my house doesn't even bother to ask how it's going or try to read it since chapter 1. So to have you guys following and favoriting my story, means a lot more to me than you could imagine. I jist wanted to tell you guys to not give up on me and to know that you are my big slice of hope that I have left to continue on. I started from 2 reviews from 2k people on my first chapter (which made me think 2k people didn't like it) to getting 5 reviews daily! You gugs made me the most happiest when I asked for 5 reviews and you gave me 10! It made me feel like you guys were making up for my family members and I stilk can't get over it today! Sure, I hvae less views since chapter 1, but I get more reviews from smaller amount of people which shows me my writing has improved and that you guys never gave up on me! So please don't give up on me, on my first and origingal story, this story, or anything! You can't give up because then I will give up! Just please know I love every single one of you and I'm _SO GLAD_ to have come this far. It's been a long journey, but we can't stop exploring on from here. **

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT: I have a story on Wattpad called The Kept Promise and it's about Minecraft Diaries with Aphmau. You don't have to watch uer series to get it because my story will practically go over every single detail. My username is garmau fan and that's what my story is about. In Mimecraft Diaries there are many shipping couples on the show and most of them are including Aphmau. She takes this roleplay very seriously and is one of my favorite youtubers. So the most recent abd popular ships are Garmau, Larmau, Aarmau, Zanmau, and one used to be Danmau but that's out of the picture xD. So Garmau contains GarrothxAphmau, Larmau contains LaurancexAphmau, Aarmau contains AaronxAphmau, Zanmau contains ZanexAphmau (Zane is Garroths brother!), and Danmau contains DantexAphmau. About her first 20 episodes weren't nearly as serious because she would have facecam on and talk about other things but now she posts an episode once every three days and SEASON 2 IS COMING TO AN END. She of clurse hasn't chosen a guy but everyone has their own ship to try and make sail. So Garroth was the main character since episode 1. You meet him in episode 1 and..I can't say what happens or it'll ruin the surprise. (HE'S NOT DEAD OR I WOULDN'T BE SHIPPING THEM) But they've had many scenes together and evetyone was a Garmau fan until all these other characters came along. So if you're interested in my story, please go in wattpad and check it out! I work hard on that story and put just as much effort into it as these stories. And PLEASE CHECK OUT APHMAUS CHANNEL. SHE IS THE BEST AND HER ROLEPLAYS ARE VERY ACTION WISED, ROMANTIC, DRAMATIC, IT JUST GOES ALL TOGETHER PERFECTLY. So please check her out and my story, thanks! I love you all! Cia! 3**

 **P.S.- I will try to update my story as much as possible and over the summer I will not forget about my story and work just as much on them.**


End file.
